


At the Ballet

by Glimmerystarlight



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Hobbies, I tagged this as Pliroy but it’s totally what you make of it, Innocent ice cream date after, JJ Style Week, M/M, Yuri showing JJ up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ doesn’t take ballet or felxibility training as seriously as Yuri does, but Yuri teaches him a valuable lesson.





	At the Ballet

JJ and Yuri were in the ballet studio together for the first time ever. Both skaters had clocked countless hours in there separately, but they agreed that their quality time had been sparse recently, and this was a good solution. They were in the middle of warming up, sitting on the floor in a straddle and leaning forward. Soft classical music was playing and Yuri smiled, feeling like he was in his comfort zone. JJ, on the other hand, had never liked warming up.

               

“JJ, you aren’t taking this seriously, are you…” Yuri half-noted, half-asked, breaking the silence as he looked over at his bored practice partner.

 

“Of course, I am!” JJ protested, chin propped up on his elbow. “It’s just that we’ve been warming up _forever_ ,” he explained, emphasizing every syllable in the word “forever” and rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

 

Yuri returned the eye roll, stood up, walked over, and sat behind JJ. Then, he carefully pushed JJ’s lower back forward with both hands.

 

“Not fair,” JJ groaned, his cheek now friends with the floor; inner thighs unwelcoming of the new sensation.

 

“Breathe into it, it’s a good kind of pain,” Yuri instructed, ever the serious athlete.

 

JJ obliged, and they sat there for what seemed like an eternity. When Yuri finally released JJ’s back, JJ sat up and shook his legs out.

 

“Do we get to practice jumps and leaps and other fun stuff now?!” JJ asked eagerly.

 

“Not yet,” Yuri answered, beaconing JJ over to the barre.

 

In one fluid movement, Yuri placed an ankle on the barre, adjusted his body so the leg on the barre was directly behind him, and slid his ankle backwards. JJ felt his jaw drop as he watched the Russian’s hips dip beyond the splits. If that wasn’t impressive enough, Yuri looked almost comfortable, as if this was something as easy as walking or talking.

 

“Impressed?” the blond smirked, enjoying JJ’s shocked expression. “This is why you need to take warm ups seriously.”

 

“What you’re doing is really impressive,” JJ admitted. “But, what does it have to do with anything?”

 

“Well….I don’t think I need to remind you of the convenient and…ummm… _fun_ benefits of being flexible. However, I will remind you that I’m the one who earned the gold,” Yuri countered.

 

“Fair….but I placed too. I got bronze, even after messing up, which is unusual for me,” the undercut protested, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a pouty _hmph_.

 

“JJ, you are a very good skater, but you got lucky with that third place. All these stretches and barre exercises make you stronger. Some extra flexibility would improve your jumps and make you that much more graceful. Little things mark the difference between the good skaters and the best skaters, you know.”

 

JJ knew he’d lost that argument, so he relented and joined Yuri at the barre.

 

“If you hang in there, I’ll…I don’t know…treat you to some ice cream or something when we’re done,” the petit blond deadpanned, trying hard not to let JJ’s warm smile break his seriousness.

 

Yuri then proceeded to take them through various combinations of pliés, coupés, développés, and the like. He worked their feet and legs hard, occasionally correcting JJ’s form slightly or reminding him to pull his core up.

 

Though he had a new appreciation for ballet, JJ was pretty excited when they finally got to work on some jumps and leaps. Secretly, though, his favorite part of the day was ice cream with Yuri afterwards. He decided, seeing Yuri’s soft, genuine smile as they walked home, that they would have to do this more often.  


End file.
